Revelations
by LovingPizza
Summary: Growing up with the Twice Blessed and a sister whose the soul reincarnate of Melinda Warren is hard especially with his parents. Will our neurotic sarcastic Whitelighter survive when Revelations come to past or will he perish in the remains of neglect?


Revelation

Summary: Growing up with the Twice Blessed and a sister whose the soul reincarnate of Melinda Warren isn't easy. Chris suffered in the alternative past but it seems in this future not only Leo is against him. Will our neurotic sarcastic Whitelighter survive when Revelations come to past or will he perish in the remains of neglect?

Warning: Neglect

**Prologue**

Staring at the wall blankly with no emotions running through me I felt very empty and it was a horrible feeling. I felt inhumane and unnatural as I heard the bustling sounds of people running around to complete the various tasks that filled their days. Day in and day out people would do the same things in such a tedious routine yet they found so much joy in the littlest things that happen. I yearned for that kind of happiness for me yet I could never find it no matter how hard I fought for it.

Such sad words and phrases often wormed its way into my heart and I could never bring myself to banish them from my mind. Instead they teased me relentlessly, slowly mocking me almost torturing me physically that I felt an ache clamp down on my heart. Image flitting in my head of the people I was so jealous of. The people who were loved unconditionally for themselves. I tried so hard… oh god knows I tried hard and yet I couldn't be loved. That was what my pain relish in, the fact that at the end of the day I was alone. If I was gone no one would truly miss me.

The wall I stared at studiously my concentration never wavering from was a beige plain wall with that cheap little stubble. I could hear it though, even though it pretended not to judge me it was like everyone else it hated me. It didn't know why and it didn't know how but somehow everyone ended up hating me. I felt like I was in a vacuum of darkness and there was no way out. No matter how I fought or ran there would never be a way out of this feeling of loneliness that constantly engulfed me when I was weakest.

Sometimes when I lay my head on a pillow trying to revel in the unconsciousness I felt at night my dreams still haunted me. Waking up was no better not with the treatment I got. I was painfully too young to try and make another life for me but to old in spirit as I had experience what none should. My past was harder than a normal person my age should experience but I could tell that nothing would or could change soon. Truth be told I've accepted my fate in this world and given up on the dream that my life would change anytime soon.

I finally gathered my jumbled up thoughts and craned my neck which throbbed at it moved for the first time in a long time. Unaccustomed to the movement sharp pains rippled through the back of my head but I mentally shook them of. Keeping my mind clear I assessed my surroundings with coldness. The chair was the uncomfortable sort with the bright green that seemed to burn your eyes. Wooden and rigid they mocked the venerability of people's fatigue making them suffer more that they already were. The corridor was narrow and slim especially for the huge numbers of people that constantly walked down them day and night. The floor was probably once a glimmering white but was now reduced to a dirty grey due to the lack of sanitary in the building.

Lifting myself of the chair, wobbling slightly and feeling dizzy I walked down the corridor staring at the floor to hopefully not attract the attention of peeping eyes. My feet dragged along the floor making shuffling noise that even though were quite echoed round the secluded part of the building, the building here almost seemed untouched and some of the furniture that were suppose to make the formal building seem homely were layered in dust from the neglect. 

I finally stopped at the room 203 and stared through the window that allowed the corridor to gaze into the room. St Mary's hospital was alight with flurry as news spread that the child of Leo Wyatt Halliwell and Piper Halliwell his loyal wife were giving birth to yet _another child_. Nurses smiled and giggled as Piper screamed at her husband comically when he stuttered out some mixed words of encouragement to try and support her.

The nurse with the pristine white dress which had the intricate emblem of the hospital went round to try and do a better job of encouraging Piper and held her hand smiling her brown hair laced with white was the only thing that now faced me. Her wrinkled hands that even I could tell were calloused due to the harsh work her hands were subdued to constantly ran motherly over Piper's hair as he tried to comfort her.

Piper smiled kindly at the nurse and I could tell the nurse's words were getting to her and Piper's face once again scrunched up in physical pain and concentration. Her breaths came and went quicker as she delved into a state of pain that even I could not describe. The pressure in the room seemed to build as the buzzing of the nurses increased and the doctor worked harder to keep is voice loud and clear informing the Halliwell's of Piper's progress.

Piper looked about ready to scream when Leo told her everything would be okay. She tried pushing him away as time progressed but then gripped his hand, her small delicate hand barely fitting around his squeezing hard that her knuckled resembled snow. Grunting animalistically she squinted her eyes and there were a series of shouts from the doctors announcing merrily that the child had been born. Leo pressed a short sweet kiss to his dear wife before smiling and looking deep in her eyes. The love that swam in both their eyes almost brought a tear to mine. The feelings in the room must have been almost tangible to those people.

The kind nurse who had been at Piper's side through the pregnancy with a huge grin on her face placed the child in the arms of its mother. Both of the parents looked into the bundle with an expression of wonder at the pure magic that had come from nature. Leo brought an out stretched finger to the little blue bundle and a little hand gripped it tightly and I marvelled in the size of it. So small but with so much strength and such love from its parents, besides myself I smiled at the happy scene that unfolded in front of my eyes. Leo marched across the room with a bounce in his step that came from the recent pride he developed from being a father to yet another child. Opening the door he beckoned for his other children to enter the room and join the picture of elation and they entered.

The first was a little girl around the age of seven with bountiful blonde hair flaxen like the fields that lay outside of Dorothy's house in the Wizard of Oz. She had shining baby blue eyes and a perfect delicate nose making her look like a flawless porcelain doll. She was closely followed by another boy who was her twin. They looked nothing alike in appearance but from my own experience they were much alike in personality. Not in a good way. He was tall and had a tanned complexion with startling beach blonde hair. His eyes were a startling rustic blue not quite enough to resemble the colour of the sea blue but more like the aged glimmers of azul in the sunset. It was most intriguing since he was the only one in his family with this particular feature.

They all walked into the rooms with smiles erupting on their painfully angelic faces, a slight leap in their step from the excitement coursing through their bloods. They gathered round their mother the smallest girl jumping onto the bed beside her mother and her new sibling her mouth forming a slight O shape when she saw it. The oldest brother stood beside his father trying to look expressionless and strong yet I could see his lip upturn slightly.

They all looked so happy in the room 203 in St Mary Hospital. My heart both bounced with excitement and sank with sorrow. They were so happy and I was glad I thought expelling dark thoughts. They deserve it, they were all so good and pretty that I had nothing bad to say. The little girl saw me looking and smirked at me wrapping a arm round her mother's neck unsuccessfully trying to hide her smile.

The boy was quick to pick up on the change of attitude in his sister and looked at me as my tears fogged up my sight. A smirk appeared on his face one that replicated his sister and I turned away.

That glint in his shimmered specially for the useless son, Chris Halliwell. When hateful eyes bored into my figure I knew the next couple of day would be hard. But hey, what's a couple more days for someone starved of love for years?

**AN- **Hey, this used to be another fic that I came to a dead end with and I was about to delete it when I found myself reading it and automatically thought this would go well for Chris. If you like this fic please review so I know whether to update.


End file.
